


Chibi - 2009-11-14 - Apple

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John said he wanted an apple, he meant an edible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-11-14 - Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This bakery!fic by Cesare and Anatusno features the pink apron and the orange fleece jacket <3: http://mckay-sheppard.dreamwidth.org/14431.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whiskey Cupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58620) by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno), [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
